Forum:Caps
Fb will probably move this to the watercooler, but still. Proposal to make standard procedure not to capitalize everything: Reason - It's English. - Kingcjc 19:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) What? :Its basicly in response to this: 20:52 . . FB100Z (Talk | contribs | block) The page List of Ninjago cards, moved to List of Ninjago Cards (Standard procedure is to capitalize. I personally disagree with it, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Speaking of cookies, I'm hungry.) Things like that. - Kingcjc 19:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) trololol moved to watercooler :3 At any rate, I've always wondered why We Have to Capitalize Everything. Wikipedia calls it "unnecessary" (it's in their MoS.) FB100Z • talk • 20:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::WE ARE NOT WIKIPEDIA!!!!! :::Why the hell is it that every time I cite Wikipedia as a source for making a proposed change, I get a ****storm about "omgomgomg ur retarded we arent wikipedia u friggin idiot!!!11one1" I don't give a crap about whether we're Wikipedia or not. I never said we were. Congratulations, you have now officially ticked me off. FB100Z • talk • 20:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::What FB is doing is a comparison. For instance, Wookieepedia also don't capitalise stuff like "List of birthdays". Note I am NOT saying "We must follow Wookieepedia", I am just making a comparison on how similar sites act towards the matter. - Kingcjc 09:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *I've siad this before (and I'll say it again), (in English) we capitalize all important words "List of Ninjago Cards", "Rules about Monopoly" "When to Capitalize" ect. 20:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) **The guide to English I found in my house (by Penguin) says that applies to things like films and books. (Although, literally reading it, you seem to be saying we capitalize all important words in standard sentences, which I doubt you mean). - Kingcjc 20:11, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ***It's a title, for fric's sake!!! 20:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) *Also, on a different take, lower case makes it look more friendly. :P - Kingcjc 20:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :* BUT ITS WRONG!!! 09:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::*I don't care if it is or it isn't. This new system-lark is all about us stating our opinions, and I really don't care if you think my opinion is stupid and pointless, thats for the poor guy stuck with closing it to decide. - Kingcjc 09:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *I feel that the Issue of Capitalizing Everything is more of an aesthetic disagreement than a grammatical one, but here's my two cents regarding the latter: ITS NOT WRONG!!! Wikipedia (yes, yes, I know, all that useless crap about "we arent wikipedia u effing retard") has some information on this: Headings and publication titles. Apparently, simply having big, bold text is enough to constitute a title, and caps are merely a matter of preference. FB100Z • talk • 19:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *This forum really describes the horror that is Brickipedia right now. Smh...Also, I concur with FB - 15:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *@NBP lol at your first sentence :3 This is just a stylistic thing; I feel that it's not worth the trouble to get into a big argument over this. I suggest we just take a point-blank straw poll (no mainspace edit limits) to get this over with, since it's really a minor thing. Here goes. FB100Z • talk • 16:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Straw P/poll Use Title Case # It's a title, we use title case. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to work that out. 16:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) # Per above. Title, we use title case. 23:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Use sentence case # FB100Z • talk • 16:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) # Either way works for me, no need to get your panties in a twist people. :P - 17:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) # - Kingcjc 19:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments Is this straw poll someone's way to get past the new voting system? :Most likely, either that or to really annoy you. :) - 18:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let me make this nice and simple: # Caps are a stylistic preference, not an issue of being grammatically correct. See the Wikipedia (omgomgomg) link above. # As a result of clause #1, it would be impractical to resolve the issue via debate (i.e. the new voting system.) # This issue must be resolved. # As a result of clauses #2 and #3, we must use an alternative voting system. So, here we are. We could even resolve this by rock-paper-scissors or a huge game of Monopoly, but a straw poll satisfies as many people as possible. Any questions? By the way, I fully support the new voting system (just rummage through the old discussion), so I find it rather amusing that you're accusing me of trying to "get past" it. However, it doesn't work when we have a dispute over something purely aesthetic (e.g. the color of an infobox). FB100Z • talk • 19:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Monopoly! Can I be the Ship? Yes, and I'm sorry for getting angry(?) at you, I (clearly) feel strongly about the subject. Ah family problems... 19:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I call Cannon :D FB100Z • talk • 19:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::FB, your nice and simple isn't anyone else's nice and simple. Way too many big words. - 20:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Is that your way of saying tl;dr? :P FB100Z • talk • 21:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sure haha - 13:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Exactly hl is tl? FB100Z • talk • 03:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC)